The present invention relates to computer information systems.
Consumer electronic products are becoming more sophisticated and more interoperable with one another. For example, various smart phone applications are commercially available which enable users to control various devices with a smart phone. Thus, users need not keep track of and maintain numerous remote control units for their various devices. In another example, modern televisions sometimes include the ability to control, via the televisions, other peripheral devices/systems, such as audio systems (e.g., sound bars). Still, numerous electronic products interoperable with other products continue to be developed and brought to market.